


Three Fluffy Roses

by Seigetsu_Ren (orphan_account)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, implication that teenagers do certain "naughty" things sometimes, now also with spoilers(?) from the PasuPare shorts, other Bandori characters mentioned, pointless yuri fluff, spoilers(?) from Garupa Pico, that and I think YukiSayoLisa is super cute, wrote this mainly for laughs so don't take it too seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Snippets of an established relationship between Yukina, Sayo, and Lisa. No thorns. Just fluff.





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a break from my YukiSayo fic which has doubled in size and is still nowhere near finished. This fic contains stupid jokes and pointless yuri fluff, so don't take it too seriously. I have a couple more ideas which I will write in future chapters, including more SayoLisa moments instead of always having the two fussing over Yukina.

At some point, both Sayo and Lisa had become aware of each others’ intentions. They shared a target of affection, and their respective affections had grown to the extent that they could not hold it in anymore.

Of course, their target was as blissfully unaware as she usually was.

It was really quite a feat to not notice, what with the escalation of their “courtship displays” lately. Their cookie-baking habit had turned into an outright contest. While Sayo had a slow start, she was as diligent about making cookies as everything else, and Lisa had got to admit that her batches were starting to get very, very impressive. Unwilling to be outdone, Lisa had gone all out with novel flavours and gorgeous presentation that would put top-class bakeries to shame – Ako nearly cried when she painfully deliberated whether to eat the head of that really, really cute gingerbread bear she baked last time. Then there were all their valiant but ultimately futile attempts at spending more time with their crush. “Yukina, let’s go shopping!” “Minato-san, would you like to go to Edogawa this afternoon? I heard there is a sale.” They had pleaded from her either side, grabbing each of her arms and attempting to pull her in opposite directions. It ended with her freeing herself from them both in preference for taking a sewing lesson with one very surprised Rinko.

At this point, it was safe to say that not only the other two members of their band, but everybody else in their circle of friends had become aware of their blatant infatuation. If Tsugumi hadn’t kindly clasped her hands over Ran’s mouth at their last joint live, she might have already blurted out their little secret right in the face of their crush.

“Gosh, I don’t get what you two see in that rude-ass woman…aside the fact that she is half-decent at singing but that’s completely besides the point.” Ran had lectured them behind closed doors. “Just tell her already, god damn it! Watching you two acting all lovey angsty is making me _infuriated_!”

Deciding that they really couldn’t keep up with this any longer (Sayo abhorred being called “lovey angsty” and Lisa didn’t want to go bankrupt from her cookie supplies bill), they cast away their differences temporarily to come up with a resolution. They would confess simultaneously next Friday. Why Friday? They might be hoping that they would receive some pity from the Goddess of Love.

“Minato-san…”

“Yukina…”

“We have something to talk to you about!”

Yukina eyed them suspiciously when they made their combined request after their Friday band practice. It had become even more suspicious with Rinko and Ako’s sudden disappearance, as though they were in on this mysterious ploy.

Yukina took a step back and said with a guarded voice. “What is it?”

“Umm…you go first, Imai-san.”

“No, you were the one who came up with this, Sayo. You go first!”

“I merely came up with the date. The idea was yours. Please take responsibility for it.”

“You were the one who said you couldn’t stand it anymore. I just…”

“If you two don’t have anything to say, then I am leaving.” Yukina interrupted, about to head to the door. The two ran over and all but fell upon the door in desperate attempts at blocking her exit. It made Yukina scowl.

“Okay, I know this isn’t looking good, but let’s just get it over with and then we can have a pity party together. I’ll even buy you fries,” Lisa muttered under her breath. Sayo nodded, taking a deep breath as though she were in an archery session, preparing a release.

“Minato-san…”

“Yukina…”

“I am in love with you! Please go out with me!”

There. They said it. Now they just had to last through an undoubtedly brutal rejection and then they could begin to mend their heartbreak by stuffing themselves at the nearest McDonalds.

“So do I have to pick one of you over the other?” – came the reply that neither of them had envisioned in their wildest imagination.

They both looked up to see Yukina as expressionless as always. Well, after the countless times they had secretly surveyed her visage, they could tell that she might be a slight bit troubled, but to their surprise that trouble did not seem the negative kind – if anything, Yukina was just deep in thought.

“Well…there is also the possibility of you rejecting the both of us at the same time.” Sayo offered, garnering a glare from Lisa.

Yukina was quick to rebuke. “I have no intentions of that.”

If this were an anime, the two of them would be yelling “eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?” at the top of their lungs and such large question marks would rise above their heads that they’d crack the ceilings and collapse CiRCLE…again.

Luckily for Marina-san, this wasn’t a certain anime called _Garupa Pico_ and so the building remained intact with just Sayo and Lisa looking absolutely flabbergasted. To Yukina’s credit, her face remained largely impassive, except for a slight twitch of her right eyebrow that betrayed her annoyance.

“If you were so certain I would reject you, then why bother asking my answer?” she asked, though it sounded more like a statement. The question received no replies, with Lisa awkwardly chuckling and Sayo just turning her eyes away to stare at a scratch on the floor. Yukina sighed. “I like you both equally. If possible, I would like to accept both of your propositions.”

Then came another moment of Sayo and Lisa looking utterly stupefied.

“Well…you see…” Lisa was the first to speak up. “Both Sayo and I are also interested in the…physical side of things…”

“It is difficult to admit, but aside from a pure admiration of your talent and an adoration of your character, I have some…not-so-pure desires in my heart as well…”

While the two’s faces transitioned from red to redder, Yukina just looked at them in confusion. “Then we are of the same opinion. Physical intimacy is also what I prefer. But what does that have to do with our consideration for entering a polyamorous relationship?”

There weren’t enough synonyms in the thesaurus to describe Sayo and Lisa’s shock. They both knew Yukina was blunt, but not this blunt! And while Lisa prided herself with being progressive, she admitted that a polyamorous relationship had not been in her list of considered options. Sayo, on the other hand, looked like she was having the most difficult time of her life processing the meaning of Yukina’s suggestion.

“Are you sure about this, Yukina?” Lisa asked, edging forward. This time, Yukina stayed in place, and did not resist as Lisa snaked her arms around her. She silently eyed Lisa while the latter burrowed into the crook of her neck. Emboldened by Yukina’s compliance, Lisa reached a hand onto Yukina’s left chest, finally eliciting a reaction in the form of a light blush of cheeks.

“Isn’t your heart racing a little fast?” Lisa noted with a satisfied smirk.

Yukina’s stare narrowed a little in protest. “Of course. Two important persons in my life just confessed to me. Do you seriously think I would have no reaction?”

That was Sayo’s last straw. She threw all her ingrained conservatism out the window and pressed her lips against Yukina’s. For a moment, Sayo was scared. What the hell was she doing? What if Minato-san hated it? What if Minato-san hated _her_ for it? She soon found relief when Yukina’s lips moved clumsily to make better contact with her own. Sayo leaned in to deepen the sensation, her arm reaching around to search Yukina’s back, only to find one very jealous Lisa.

“Hey! No fair! I wanted to be the one to have Yukina’s first kiss!”

Yukina broke from Sayo and giggled, something Lisa hadn’t witnessed since their childhood. It brought a warm feeling to her chest.

“You had no chance anyway, Lisa. My first kiss was given to Buyo.”

“Who is Buyo?” Sayo asked immediately, shooting an accusatory glare at Lisa who looked like she definitely knew who Yukina was talking about. Lisa only grumbled.

“He was her goddamn cat.”

Sayo was mad at herself for almost being surprised.


	2. Who doesn’t want to pet a cat? I mean…Yukinya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina is sick and her girlfriends come to take care of her...or maybe they just want to pet her as usual. She swears her nickname on that group chat of theirs is a typo and she really isn't a cat.

Last they seen her was at dinner.

Yukina’s parents were away on a trip to…somewhere warmer than Japan in December. As worthless as she was at anything that didn’t relate to music, in particular things that involved household appliances otherwise completely safe except in her hands where they could very well explode, her parents elected to leave their house keys with her two girlfriends.

Lisa and Sayo stopped by each evening after Roselia practice to cook for Yukina. They made sure to cook enough so that she could just microwave leftovers for breakfast – otherwise, Yukina would skip the meal altogether and end up falling asleep from low blood sugar during class according to their informant, Yamato Maya. Their plan had worked well enough until this morning when Lisa rang Yukina’s doorbell to meet up with her on their way to school. It went unanswered. Thinking that Yukina might have gone to school early, as she sometimes did nowadays when she felt like wrecking havoc on the textile club’s sewing machines, Lisa decided to go on her own.

When Lisa showed up at class 2B, Yukina was nowhere to be seen. She returned to her own class to ask if Kaoru or any of her kittens had seen Yukina, only to receive a spiel comparing her to a summer’s day. Lisa would like to note once again that it was December. In Japan, not Australia, not that that’s relevant either. At this point, she started worrying, and so she sent a message on their _Three Fluffy Roses_ group chat asking Yukina’s whereabouts.

 **cookies_for_life:** Yukina, where are you? I don’t see you at school.

 **HikawaSayo@my_cookies_are_better:** Imai-san, are you using your mobile phone at school?

 **cookies_for_life:** So are you.

 **HikawaSayo@my_cookies_are_better:** I have special permission as part of the disciplinary committee to carry a phone for communication in cases of emergency.

 **cookies_for_life:** Right… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **HikawaSayo@my_cookies_are_better:** And can you please change the name of this group chat? It makes no sense to me.

 **cookies_for_life:** Would “Yukina’s Butt Appreciation Club” be better?

 **HikawaSayo@my_cookies_are_better:** Imai-san!!!

 **cookies_for_life:** Ask yourself where your hand was when we were taking that picture for the promotional poster for Zeit. And that would be your RIGHT hand.

 **HikawaSayo@my_cookies_are_better:** MY HAND WAS BEHIND MINATO-SAN, NOT ON HER BEHIND!!!

 **cookies_for_life:** Hikawa Sayo on capslock sounds soooo convincing…

 **HikawaSayo@my_cookies_are_better:** SO SAYS THE PERSON WHO WAS GROPING MINATO-SAN IN PLAIN VIEW!!!

 **MinatoYukinya:** What is going on? I can’t sleep with the notifications going off every three seconds.

 **cookies_for_life:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? You are still in bed? We have school!

 **MinatoYukinya:** I’m sick. I already called my homeroom to take the day off.

 **cookies_for_life:** Why didn’t you tell us!? Wait, I am gonna take the day off too and head over to your place right now!

 **HikawaSayo@my_cookies_are_better:** Please stay in your room and do not ever, under any circumstances, go to your kitchen, Minato-san. We will be right there with you.

 **MinatoYukinya:** But I’m already in the kitchen because you two woke me up and now I’m hungry.

 **MinatoYukinya:** …

 **MinatoYukinya:** …………Hello?

 **MinatoYukinya:** I just wanted to vote to keep our current group chat name because it would be awkward for me to appreciate my own butt. I mean…how can I even turn around to look at it?

Hooray for the survival of their group chat name! But no one was there to celebrate as both Lisa and Sayo were running at top speed towards the Minato Residence hopefully before its collapse. They arrived just as Yukina was finishing her cup ramen.

“Why are you eating cup ramen when you are sick, Minato-san? Why didn’t you microwave the leftovers from last night?” Sayo asked, exasperated.

“The microwave broke.”

They should’ve expected that though Yukina managed to get the microwave to work a couple times, it didn’t mean she wouldn’t eventually destroy it. It was a little black on the inside but at least it wasn’t on fire, much to their relief.

“The kettle is fine too,” Lisa reported.

“Kettle?” Yukina looked confusedly at Lisa. “I didn’t use the kettle.”

“Then how did you cook the cup ramen?” Sayo asked incredulously.

“The hot water tap?”

Oh dear…

“Just…please go back to your room and rest, Yukina,” Lisa said, not about to explain how dirty and possibly lead-contaminated hot tap water could be. Yukina just scowled at her.

“I was about to do that before you two came smacking open my door and plopping yourselves so unceremoniously onto my kitchen floor.”

“We ran here all the way from school. For Sayo, that is Hanajo, a good five kilometers away, all the while carrying seven goddamn textbooks in her bag. If anything, you should be admiring her athleticism.”

“That…is impressive.”

Yukina finally managed to crawl back into bed, but she couldn’t sleep yet with the two fussing over her.

“I’m gonna go cook up some porridge,” Lisa declared.

“I’m not hungry…” – Yukina’s protest went ignored.

“Minato-san, did you measure your temperature yet? It seems to me that you have a fever,” Sayo said, pressing her forehead against Yukina’s. Yukina shirked away.

“I did already. About thirty-nine degrees Celsius. You’re being too close, Sayo. You’ll catch the virus.” – another protest that went ignored.

“Have you taken any medication yet?”

Yukina was too tired to argue with Sayo. She crawled lower into her covers and made a half-hearted reply. “…No. I couldn’t find any in the house.”

“Imai-san!” Sayo called out, her voice much too loud for Yukina’s liking at the moment. “Do you have any cold medication at your house? Minato-san hasn’t taken any yet.”

“Yeah, I do!” Came Lisa’s equally energetic reply from the kitchen. “Can you just watch my porridge while I head over to get it?”

“That is a good plan. Please leave the porridge to me.”

With the two of them off doing their own things, Yukina had a moment of reprieve at long last. But just as she was about to doze off, she was shaken awake by a pair of familiar hands.

“…Lisa?”

“Here, porridge is ready.”

“…Like I said. I’m not hungry.”

“You still have to take your medication, Minato-san, and you shouldn’t do that on an empty stomach.”

“…It’s not empty. I ate cup ramen.”

“That doesn’t count! For one, the serving is much too small. For two, it’s so loaded with sodium it’d make you dehydrated, especially with the amount you’re sweating,” Lisa nagged, dragging Yukina up from her covers. She was too weak to struggle much, so she let Lisa prop her up. Lisa wrapped her arms around Yukina from behind, cradling her so that her head rested against Lisa’s shoulder.

“Just…let me rest against the headboard,” Yukina muttered.

“No way! It’s hard and cold. Can’t be good for your back.”

Yukina sighed. What is reason when she spoke it to these two idiots?

“Don’t blame me if I sneeze all over you.”

“We have confidence in our immune systems, Minato-san,” Sayo said, scooping some porridge onto the spoon, blowing off the steam, before delivering it to Yukina’s mouth. “Say ahh…”

Yukina tried her best to glare, but it was hard to move her facial muscles when all they wanted was to relax into slumber. “I’m not a child. I can eat by myself.”

“Just give up, Yukina. You are so weak now that you would be slipping down if not for me holding you up like this,” Lisa said from behind her.

“That is a nonsensical comparison. I am heavier than a spoon.”

Yukina thought her comeback was pretty darn good, but it was all but ignored with Sayo pushing the spoon insistently against her lips. “Minato-san, ahh…”

She couldn’t win. She moved forward to eat the spoonful of porridge…silently. No ahs. Sayo might have looked a little disappointed at that, which was what likely prompted her next idea.

“Minato-san is all sweaty from her fever. I think we should wipe her down after she finishes eating,” she said. Yukina shuddered when Lisa’s eyes also lighted up at the suggestion.

“Good idea! Let’s do that, Yukina.”

“No!”

“Oh?” Lisa parted Yukina’s hair and whispered to her now exposed ear. “Are you sure?”

What Yukina was sure was that Lisa knew exactly what she was doing, and it was working. The sensation on Yukina’s ear made her almost shiver, her body getting paradoxically hot and it was not even from the fever. Lisa then brushed her nose against that sensitive spot just beneath her ear and behind her jaw, her hand tracing down the buttons of Yukina’s pajamas shirt that was starting to stick really uncomfortably against her chest from the sweat.

“Are you here to take care of me or your own lust?”

“Whatever you’d like to think, Yukina…”

And so, Yukina still received a lot of groping… _ahem_ , a complete and necessary wipe-down at the end of the day. She was left lying in bed more exhausted than she had started. Finally, finally this time she was going to sleep.

“Please have a good rest,” Sayo said, delivering a kiss to her cheek. Yukina had given up telling her that this was a bad idea because, for the billionth time, she was actually sick and that cheek Sayo had just mooched off probably contained enough germs to fully decorate one of those nutrient agar petri dishes like a goddamn Christmas tree. But no. Lisa was not contented just watching Sayo be an idiot. They had to make this, too, into a contest!

“Eh? I want to kiss Yukina too!” Lisa closed in, making Yukina shove her face away.

“Stop it. I feel disgusting enough being bathed in germs, so don’t make me more disgusted by your insistence on eating those germs.”

“Fine.” Just as Yukina thought Lisa was relenting, Lisa pulled up Yukina’s covers and tried to crawl into bed with her!

“What in the world do you think you are doing!?” Yukina cried. If not for her voice being distorted by her sore throat and stuffy nose, it would’ve been a scream rivaling the high notes in _Sanctuary_. Still, it was loud enough to make Lisa wince. She was undeterred though.

“I promise I wouldn’t try anything on you. I’m just gonna sleep…”

“No! Get out! Both of you!”

Yukina’s bedroom door slammed behind Sayo and Lisa, leaving them out on the cold corridor.

“I had planned to stay the night too…” Sayo lamented. Lisa wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“I know, right?”

But Lisa being Lisa, she didn’t let things get her down for too long. She glanced over at Sayo and realized that it was the first time she had looked at her up close. Admittedly, like Yukina, Sayo was quite gorgeous, her skin smooth and flawless over sharp features framed by those luscious lengths of exotically-coloured turquoise hair. It made her look like a doll carved from ice.

This observation gave Lisa a brilliant idea.

“Actually, Sayo, there is a guest room beside Yukina’s. We can spend our time there. I’m sure Yukina wouldn’t mind.”

Something about Lisa’s voice didn’t sound right, and her usual “eager Labrador retriever” face turned a little predatory.

“You mean I will be staying there. Your house is right next door, Imai-san!”

“Eh? You are going to make your poor girlfriend go home to an empty house? What a meanie, Sayo…”

“Your mother is home! Your houselights are on and I can see them from here!”

“What I will do with you now is definitely something we don’t want my mom to see…”

If Sayo really were made of ice, she would’ve started melting into a puddle as Lisa’s hands wandered to places best left described in a biology textbook.

“I…Imai-san…at…at least go into the room and close the door first… _kyaaa_!!”

Yukina wished they would keep it down next door. At this rate, she’d never get to sleep off her cold.

Who even let them use the guest room anyway?


	3. Minato Yukina's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurting each other's embarrassing stories is what childhood friends do. Yukina just takes it up to a new level.

Roselia’s Christmas concert had been a huge success. As much as Yukina and Sayo wanted to tell them all to go home and rest after the long day, they conceded to their girlfriend, Lisa’s, suggestion that they celebrate at the nearest family restaurant. It did help that Sayo later turned against Yukina for once in favour of the new hamburger steak and big fries combo. I mean…who can turn down fries!? (According to Sayo anyway)

It turned out fine at first. They ate their fill and had far too much cola to drink. Then they got parfaits because they were selling for three hundred yen each. Apparently, Lisa also brought cake, which she had asked the waitress beforehand if they could share at the restaurant after the meal, a request that was quickly granted because the owner was a Roselia fan and they did spend far more than the usual table of five tonight thanks to Sayo’s ferocious appetite for unhealthy food. That was when it all came spiralling out of control…

“So ya know when Yukina was a kid…” Lisa ranted on between mouthfuls of cake. Who knew how it started? It’s probably the sugar high that brought Lisa to where she was – at some point, she started rambling about her childhood, specifically her childhood with Yukina. Yukina’s face remained impassive, but Sayo could tell that it was not of the normal kind. Yukina was stone cold and looked as though she was about to freeze the planet.

“Imai-san, how about we just pick up the bill and head out for the night. We have been occupying this table for far too long,” Sayo said, hoping to stop a catastrophe before it happened. Lisa waved her off with a chuckle.

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m just about done anyway. And Madam Owner over there seems interested in the story too!”

Sure enough, Sayo could see the owner looking on with a curious glint in her eyes. Oh dear. This would be going down on history texts as a national disaster…

“So that time I was staying over at Yukina’s and she - being so stingy even as a kid – wouldn’t let me share her bed because she wanted to hug her damn cat instead. I had to take the futon on the cold floor…like…way to treat your guests, Yukina! Well, it turned out to be a blessing because, that night, she peed her bed with the cat still in it and didn’t wake up until the cat screamed and jumped off my butt onto the floor! Ahahahahahaha!!!”

Sayo was caught between chortling and cowering under Yukina’s “spirit pressure”. She found Rinko quite the same, bent over with her hand over her own mouth and turning green from suffocation. Ako just lost it. She hid behind her shield (Rinrin) where she kept giggling like a madman, stopping only to catch her breath and remind everybody with loud shouts that yes, they had just heard about how “Yukina-san peed on her cat!!”

It took about three minutes before Ako got over the laughing, and Sayo and Rinko could finally breathe again. Sayo was a little worried if she got brain damage from the asphyxiation. All this time, Yukina just looked at them with the same poker face. She finally spoke.

“Are you done?”

Lisa reached an arm over Yukina and nudged her head into the crook of Yukina’s neck. Usually, Yukina would’ve already complained. Tonight, however, she was compliant. Lisa took it as a good sign, which she would soon learn was the wrong assumption.

“Aww…don’t be angry, Yukina. That was a cute story!”

“I am not angry. Not at all. In fact, I _thank_ you for creating such a joyous atmosphere for our celebratory party. What would we do without you, Lisa?”

Oh. My. God. Sayo just knew something _horrific_ was about to happen. They always said, the calmer it was before the storm…

…………

They had practice as usual the day after. Yukina went through her assessment of yesterday’s performance and made goals for improvement. She didn’t have too much to say about the songs themselves as they had done a really good job after all. Just minor things here and there, nitpick the timing of a chord change or the precision of Ako’s beats on a certain phrase. What she did have a beef with was their band intro, which she called “sloppy”. Ako had smashed her drums wildly, Rinko just played some arpeggios, and Lisa and Sayo each gave a random strum of their instruments. “If you cannot improvise, then I will make you play something pre-arranged,” she said, handing out scores to each of them. Playing an actual instrumental piece as a band intro wasn’t exactly common in their scene, but if Yukina said so, Sayo wasn’t about to argue with her.

True to Yukina’s words, she made them practise the short instrumental piece just as much as their usual setlist – if not more since this was something new, and they had to get it down perfectly before their upcoming New Years live. This live was going to be a big one, held at the new outdoor stage at the CiRCLE hot springs complex. PoPiPa, PasuPare, HaroHapi, and most importantly their rivals, Afterglow, were all going to be there. And whenever Mitake Ran was involved, there was no way Minato Yukina would concede. They all knew Yukina probably had a guillotine sitting in her basement ready to do its job if any of them so much as messed up a single note.

The big day finally came. Through the grueling practices, everybody nearly forgot the incident during Christmas. It was until, of course, Ran brought it up right before Afterglow passed the stage over to Roselia during the New Years Live.

“Heard you peed on your cat as a kid?” Ran said to Yukina with a smirk. It seemed that, somehow, the story had made its way throughout their circle of friends. Sayo glared at Ako, which prompted Tomoe to shove her behind her back as she whispered to Sayo, “PasuPare caught wind of this too, so is Sayo-san going to blame psychic twin powers for that?” Sayo shivered. Damn Hina. She swore she would never talk to her sister again…

To Yukina’s credit, she didn’t even flinch at Ran’s comment. In her usual voice, smooth as butter, she said, “Oh, so you heard my embarrassing childhood story? Glad you found it so entertaining, because I wouldn’t have thought it could compare to the time you choked on peas and they came shooting out your nose into your grandmother’s mouth…”

“MOCAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Why!? Why did you tell this woman!?”

Ran ran after Moca, who had knowingly vanished backstage by then. The rest of Afterglow followed them to prevent the impending murder.

Yukina returned her expressionless gaze onto the rest of Roselia. “What are you all waiting for? It’s our turn on stage. Let’s go.”

Lisa gulped. She had a bad feeling about this.

So, they opened with _Black Shout_. All fine and good. Then it was a short MC with Yukina introducing the rest of the band members. This time, they would play the instrumental short they practised. Well, that was the plan, until Yukina reached for the mic with all four pairs of Roselia eyes glued on her in confusion.

“Presenting to you all a little special gift for New Years. Our new song: _My Childhood Friend Thought Chocolate Was Made of Earthworm Poop._ ”

The bass guitar might have snapped a string right that moment. Yukina turned to give Lisa a gorgeous smile, one that Lisa could only pretend to return while cold sweat poured down her back. But even if she had three million wishes to run off the stage and dig herself a hole to hide in right then, Lisa couldn’t. That would be like blatantly screaming to the world that she was the childhood friend Yukina was about to sing of!

Yukina sang so cheerfully that she put her own performance of the Pi~ Pi~ Pico song to shame. She pronounced each word so carefully it could go on a teaching CD for the language.

 _I have a fond story of my childhood friend_  
_A friend who ate all my chocolate_  
_I pulled a prank to put an end_  
_To her eating all my favourites_  
_I told her chocolate’s made of earthworm poop_  
_She didn’t believe at first_  
_“Chocolate is very delicious_  
_Poop is the absolute worst!”_  
_But I said, “Eggs are good too - they’re pooped from chickens._  
_What makes chocolate any different?”_  
_She said she still wouldn’t believe, but that’s a lie_  
_She stopped eating chocolate till she was nine_  
_On her ninth birthday her mom meticulously baked_  
_The most wonderful cake you’ve seen, made of chocolate_  
_In front of all her partying friends she screamed loud and clear,_  
_“Mom! This is earthworm poop! This cake right here!”_  
_I burst out laughing in a way you’d never see again_  
_She finally realized all along it had just been my prank_  
_But not only did she forgive, she kept her crush on me_  
_‘Cause she’s the biggest masochist. Don’t you all agree?_

Their applause was huge! The critics praised their avant-garde combination of gothic rock with HaroHapi-level silliness. The common audience just peed their pants laughing. Kasumi and Kokoro were the first to come up to them after their performance, lavishing praise on how fun it had been.

“It was such a sweet story, Yukina-senpai!”

“You brought sooooooooooooo many smiles today, Yukina!” Kokoro gestured to her black suits, who opened up a case of ten thousand yen notes. “Say, do you want to tour the world singing the ‘Earthworm Poop’ song? I’m sure you will bring so many smiles that all of humanity will never wear another expression!”

Misaki hugged herself to steady her quivering body. Kokoro’s idea was so scary it would give her nightmares.

Everybody was having a great time except…Lisa, obviously. She had the glued smile Kokoro envisioned; her happy pretense had frozen her facial muscles to such extent she contemplated seeking Eve’s help on how she got over her frozen samurai face last time. When Ran returned (probably after having nailed Moca across the altar of Babanbo-sama) and saw Lisa’s face, she laughed hard while patting Yukina’s shoulder.

“I’ve got to give you this one, Minato-san. You win. Your pettiness is so fucking next-level I doubt I can catch up in a million years.”

“Why, thank you. I wouldn’t have thought I would be receiving a compliment from you, Mitake-san.”

At this moment, Hina popped up from nowhere and squeezed her way to Yukina’s other side. “So Yukina-chan, Yukina-chan…Is the childhood friend Lisa-chi?”

“Oh dear…” Chisato muttered, cupping her face in her palm. Arisa joined her. Kaoru flashed a smile and waved. “How fleeting…”

Lisa made a series of forced chuckles. “Well…actually…Yukina was a much more cheerful kid back then, she had a lot of friends…”

“Really?” Yukina cut her off much to Lisa’s horror. “I do not recall.”

The sane ones dropped their jaws. The innocent ones kept laughing without understanding anything. Hina was happy enough to watch Lisa’s face turn red and green like a traffic light. It was super boppin~!

Sayo apologized quietly to Lisa. “I am so sorry for my sister’s behaviour. If it pleases you, I would commit seppuku to atone for this transgression.”

…………

Three days later, Yukina announced that the “Earthworm Poop” song will be the B side of their next single.

A resurrected Moca patted Lisa’s shoulder. “Rest in peace, my friend.”

And so, that was how Lisa’s embarrassing childhood story became immortalized in Roselia’s discography.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I wrote that very depressing YukiSayo fic on Boxing Day, I thought I needed to balance my system with some silliness. If you read that fic right before this chapter, you might be inclined to believe I have a split personality. Originally, I was going to write some YukiSayo/SayoLisa/LisaYuki for this chapter, but this idea won out, so it was written first. The couples action would instead be posted as chapter 4.


End file.
